Run away
by gingerdream
Summary: Isabell was always running away from that world. When life get's out of hand it's time for her to face the music. With the Dark Lord as a caregiver what could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Trust**

Trust is a word we all throw around, including I, Isabell. My heart breaks every time I have to do that but there is no other option.

The orphanage where I live is called Hope. In the rich countryside about ten kilometres away from London.

Ironically, that's not what kids found there. If anything, they seemed to lose the little hope they had left. How do I know? I've been here since I was five there is very little I don't know in this matter.

Since your reading, this let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Isabell Mina Thomas. My birthday is on 1 September. I'm short, with coal black hair and Indian. My most recognizable features are my eyes. The darkest of browns almost black, but never quiet reaching there.

Like most short people, I hate it when I am picked on because of my height. Sadly, I have a quick temper that no one enjoys being caught in. Oh, nearly forgot, I'm a musician. Like a real one.

A finger clicked in front of me waking me up from the daydream I was having. I looked up to see Luca snapping his fingers in front of her trying to get her attention. He did not look pleased and she winced at the thought of extra punishment.

"There is someone here to see you,' he said his voice cold as the bitter wind of winter. She shivered under his gaze.

A family was waiting for her at the front door. Ready to look for a new addition among children who weren't wanted. She hated it when people came thinking that they were making lives better for them. Thinking they understood the emotions that came with it. They only came because she was a musical prodigy. As much as she hated Hope it was the only constant in her life and she wanted it to stay that way.

She patiently heard them out as they wished to adopt her. They're family name was Malfoy. They were a pureblood wizarding family. Since his wife could not have another child they were looking at adoption and she seemed to be the best choice.

She tried o find the words to tell them she wasn't interested. "Please understand I mean you no offence truly but, um," she bit her lip trying to think of the best phrasing, " I truly feel I'm not the kid for you. There are other younger children, who- will be able to adapt to the changes. I'm sorry but this is how I feel."

The family looked as if they had been slapped. Mr Malfoy looked ready to kill her. He took out his wand and pointed it at her.

" You ungrateful urchin. We wanted you to be part of our family to be happy," his voice was even colder than Luca's and his wand began to shoot out red sparks.

Out of reaction the thirteen year old took out her wand and pointed it out like a conductors baton. It was the exact size and shape. Made of Blackwood and had the core of phoenix feather.

"Look if I was really going to be happy I would've accepted your offer. If I wanted to go back to that world of persecution and hypocrisy then I would. I've made my bed so I'll lay in it," my voice was filling with a French accent I had that bled into my voice whenever I was troubled.

He took no heed and quickly sent a curse flying at me. I dogged but it hit Ryan the youngest child there. He immediately doubled over and yelled in pain. My fury escalated and came out uncontrolled.

I summoned a knife and threw it at him in rage. It missed the target and immediately appeared in my hand again. At that moment Stravanni came into the room. Using a wandless wordless spell he put a shield between us.

" Would you kindly leave Abraxes she clearly isn't into the offer," his ever calm voice said.

Luca took them out. While he took the spell off Ryan. My heart broke as he was still shivering even as it was lifted off him.

"Isabell to the lounge please," said Stravanni his voice emotionless.

I made my way to the lounge. The knife had disappeared and I slid the wand into the bun in my hair. Shortly afterwards they came. Them being civil was even more scarier than when they were abusive.

" You have to go back and try again Isabell," said Luca breaking the silence.

" Why? I do well at my music and school. Please," I said hating the thick accent that came with my voice.

" If today taught you something it was you need to learn control, Ryan could have been damaged forever Nerrel," he said using my nickname.

" Can't you guys please teach me I'll take extra lessons but don't send me back there," I pleaded

" Sorry Nerrel, but Rhonda already said Hogwarts was ready to take you or we could send you to the Dark Lord but Hogwarts is the best option, people your age," explained Stravanni

" Fine," I said defeated I was going back to the world I escaped.

" The school year starts next week on your birthday, go or else," he threatened

He flicked his wand at me and I found I was in the black plain long sleeved dress I wore whenever I went to perform. I picked up the violin case and opened it and took out the violin. I get ready and played letting the notes linger in the air. The sad notes filled the room.

They both had gotten their whips out ready to punish me.

Hope was an orphanage that specialised in prodigies of all kinds. From science to the catwalk. It was like a monarchy with them as the kings. We were regularly punished, but it was hidden so well with charms that no one but us knew.

I winced as I played wrong note and felt the whip on my neck. A ring filled the air. They quickly hid the scar the whip had made and went to answer the front door.

The within seconds the whole orphanage was assembled in the foyer waiting to greet our guest. Ryan was still shivering with a blanket around his shoulder. Stella a seventeen year old model quickly scooped him up and pressed against her mumbling in Russian into his ears slowly he relaxed.

The Dark Lord had come. This was sort of his escape from his death eaters. I owed my mother's death to him. But I couldn't stay angry at him for long.

" Isabell what is this about you throwing a knife at Malfoy?" he demanded

Anger seeped threw me, " He wanted to force me into his care. Sorry but I did not spend my life away from that world just to go back to it." I said rudely

" Crucio," he said

I screamed in pain.

"I will not be spoken to like that you of all people should know that," He said and lifted the pain off me when I thought I could bear no more.

He made his way to Stella taking Ryan off her hands. He was now in a fitful sleep. Kicking all over the place.

"I'm taking him to the healers," he said a rare piece of affection he only showed when he was here.

"As you please my Lord," we answered back.

" Isabell, you are going to Hogwarts and case closed," he said over the shoulder as he walked out.

I nodded numbly. The world isn't a silver platter and if it was up to me I would take out all the magic in me. I really hate it, the world I could never distance myself from.

**A/N: This is a new fic. Flames are welcome tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life as I know it**

It was two days since Ryan was cursed he still isn't back. I feel horrible wishing for the hundredth time that it was me who got cursed.

Still life didn't stop. I was practising harder than ever. Today was the big day. The last song of my debut album was being recorded.

"Nerrel five minutes to get out," Luca yelled.

I jumped and put on a scarf around my neck. Rushing to the front door grabbing my backpack on the way out.

I slammed the door of our minivan.

"Nerrel you're cleaning out the garage for being late," said Stravanni

"Yes, sir," I replied mentally groaning the garage was the messiest place in the house.

We ran on a tight schedule, being on time was everything. Most of us were starting school work. We used a home schooling syllabus that was flexible. I took out my English literature. The ride with the stops was long enough for me to finish that.

Since I was not legally an adult I had to have one present while I recorded. We stopped at about a dozen places. Seeing everyone's chaperone was present, that they were in and fine.

Stravanni took me to the studio. He was chaperoning me today. I did all the nonsense stuff and put the massive headphones on. The opening note filled my ears

_I'm no Juliet, so please spare me_

_What can I tell you to convince you now_

_You're moving too fast I'm not in love_

_I don't know what love is_

_Is it this feeling inside_

_The warmth that spreads with you by my side_

_Who am I kidding I'm not what I seem_

_I want to be that Juliet_

_Anything is possible_

_I lie when I say I don't love you_

_'Cause you're the only one I'd ever love_

_My head and my heart don't agree on this_

_Should I trust my feelings or my plan_

_So please I'm begging you now_

_Your my Romeo help me _

_I'm broken I'm tired_

_So God forbid _

_I'm throwing my heart in a fiery pit_

_I trust my head _

_I hope it's right_

_But I'll never forget you_

_'Cause your my first love_

_I've said it now_

_So please understand that I'm sorry_

_But fourteen is too young for love_

Not one of my favourite songs but I think I pulled it though. With all the right soppy emotions. God, I hate love songs.

The recording finished in six hours by then it was time to get moving. Slowly the minivan started filling up again. It took extra long at Stella's photo shoot. She was most probably the hardest worker among us. She started the earliest and went home the latest.

The door slammed as she got in. She was mumbling in Russian about idiotic photographers.

"Alright, practice, chores and schoolwork. We've got to be at Carter's rugby match by seven. Any questions?" Stravanni asked as we rode home

"Is the Dark Lord coming?" questioned Lucia

"Yes, his bringing Ryan with. Now any _important_ questions?"

We shook our heads and got on with homework. I finished all my French by the time the family van moved into the driveway. Quickly we got out and washed our hands for lunch. We took our meals in the long table in the dining room.

Meals were different for everybody. Based on what our dietician said. For example, Stella was vegan. No meat or dairy products and she was only allowed to drink water or tiny amounts of juice.

We all tucked in at lunch having eaten breakfast too long ago. No one spoke, just the sounds of clinking cutlery. Thirty minutes later we were done no dessert after wards.

Most of the other children changed out of their practice clothes Carters rugby jersey was stained with grass and mud. Lucia even found a dead spider on it.

I went to the music room and sat on the piano bench. I opened the lid and immediately started with scales. My fingers ran up and down. The piano was cursed so if I made a mistake it sent electric shocks through my fingers.

Four hours of this tedious work went by. Changing every hour to another instrument all of them cursed in the exact same way.

Next was chores. I went to the garage a place that never stayed clean for long. By the end of the allocated two hours I was drenched in sweat, at least the garage was clean and would stay that way for a minimum of one week.

I showered and wore black tights with a magenta long sleeved hoodie dressy thing. I tied my hair back into a thick plait down my back. Finally was the most relaxing part of the day homework. We sat down in the library of the house. Doing research and projects.

Luca was asking Lucia her spelling. Lucia had a photographic memory so the words were like thirteen letters long. This was normal. The normal part that we knew almost every child in the world did.

The peace was interrupted by Stella's loud shriek. She was speaking the rural Russian she had learnt before she came here. No one could make out what she was saying.

Mark our residential linguist brought her into the library. She was clearly distressed. She was clutching her cell phone so hard it was threatening to break.

Stravanni came up to her. She handed him the cell phone and burst into tears again. He read the message turning white with anger.

He then seeing our concerned looks told us what it was about.

"They want her to do a nude shot otherwise her contract will be scrapped."

The shouts of protest went up. Stella was a self respecting person even if she was a model. We all knew that.

"Everyone to your rooms and get ready for the rugby match. Stella follow me," said Luca seizing control over the situation.

We went to our rooms. They were nothing fancy painted grey with six of us sharing a room. We were twenty four in the house. There were bunk beds on the walls and oak chests one for each person held our belongings.

Most of us were ready for the match. A bell sounded around the house. Telling us to get to the minivans. Carter had gone earlier with Rhonda our dietician. Stella was there taking her place by a window seat staring into the blue.

We could see her lips move as she named stars and constellations that were present so early in the night.

By the time we got to the stadium it was pitch black outside. As we practiced on many occasions before we got to our seats in an orderly manner.

The Dark Lord was there. With Ryan explaining to him the rules of rugby. He was looking much better. His face lighting up in joy as he did what he loved most- talk.

Stella ran up to him and threw him in the air. Catching him as he squealed in joy. We settled ourselves as the finals of the under nineteen rugby world cup began. The teams walked onto the field it was New Zealand versus Great Britain.

We yelled and screamed generally having fun. Rhonda was asking when it was going to be over. Especially after the nasty tackle Carter got that broke his nose. After two hours of nonstop action, Great Britain had won 40 to 37 a very narrow win.

As we got into the car extremely tired all our energy had been used up screaming. We sat down quietly and watched as the city gave way into the countryside. Stella had Ryan on her lap pointing out the constellations and stars to him.

On my lap, I had a shopping bag that was filled with my Hogwarts stuff. It seemed inevitable I was going whether I wanted to or not.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. As always any sort of feedback is welcome. A very big thank you to Cyan-n-Magenta for reviewing alerting and adding my story to their favourites. It means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just wanted to thank my beta c7a7t7 who is amazing at correcting my horrible mistakes. I write all the songs unless stated. Ps I own only what you don't recognize.

**Hogwarts**

Today was the big day. I was finally being introduced back into magic. I couldn't even take the pressure out on my nails. I had clipped them short especially for this grand day.

It would be weird not spending time here at Hope. No borrowing clothes or getting dressed up for a concert. No more fighting over silly things. That was all I would miss at home.

Who was I kidding I was so not ready to make this move. I was not ready to say bye to short schoolwork hours. Seriously, I did three hours of school work max every day.

I was sitting at the piano just thinking about all this. Rhonda baked a chocolate cake for my birthday. As a rule here we had cake for breakfast. Even though it was early, I was dressed in a pair of worn out jeans and a blue jumper. My feet were in sneakers that were starting to look a bit tatty.

I'm so nervous I stopped practicing ages ago in fear of dying. My music sounded positively dreadful. Every two seconds electric shocks had travelled through my fingers. So I just settled down into writing some new songs.

For me the hardest part about writing a song was how to get the music and lyrics flow. Song writing was the fine art in comparing the two. Making them flow like two streams joining to make a much larger river, the river going into the big wide sea and the seas making up an ocean.

That is how I saw song writing. I was testing cords over and over, mixing them with the words trying to find the perfect balance that pleased me. All my hard work was interrupted by a ring that echoed through Hope. I guess I wasn't the only one working hard because from all over the house words flying out of dissatisfied mouths, most of them way to horrible to write down.

Nonetheless, we all rushed down and a huge pile of magazines was there waiting to be read. Their glossy covers had the same picture of the whole of Hope Orphanage.

All of us were in the library posing for the picture. We were all dressed in the traditional uniform of white shirt with navy ties. Grey pants, navy blazers with black lace ups. On our heads, we had navy hats. The girls' hair was loose and a wide blue band kept it away from our face. There were bits of us in the picture; for example, I had my cherry red practice violin under my chin in a ready position. Carter had thrown a rugby ball in the air and his arms were stretched out to catch it.

The magazines were addressing issues that the people on the outside wanted to know about Hope, like why we didn't allow adoption and other controversial issues with our orphanage. Some of the magazines had page spreads where they interviewed a couple of us.

The magazines were thrown around, until Jazz caught what I was wearing.

"Please tell me you aren't going dressed like that?" she pleaded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with this?" I asked.

"What's wrong? You look like you never even bothered. Go change into your uniform and I'll do your hair," she said.

Jazz was a designer,so no one argued with her when it came to clothes. She was always right in that department and could sense a fashion disaster from a mile away, literally. I went upstairs without an argument and changed into my traditional Hope uniform.

We wore the uniform to semi-formal and formal events because it was easy to keep track of twenty-four of us when we were wearing the same thing. Besides, it looked cute to see us all in identical clothes.

I was just tying my last shoe lace when Jazz forced me into a chair. She grabbed my comb and began brushing the knots out, firm but still sour. By the end of it my scalp was aching. She got my hair under control and did a tight French plait. I looked at the time and saw it slipping through my fingers.

I heaved my trunk and brought it downstairs. I had an extra bag pack with all my other stuff like my sweets. Rhonda gave me a jewelry box for my Birthday from the whole of Hope. Inside were all my instruments shrunken to perfect charm bracelet size. I put that carefully into my bag. Truth be told, I was scared.

I covered it as best as I could with a smile. To try and get rid of the nerves I fingered the badge on my blazer. It was a shield with a phoenix being born from its ashes. Underneath was a scroll that read _Carpe Diem _the motto, which we lived our lives by. The phoenix symbolized chances.

Luca got an ordinary car out that he rented. After so many byes, hugs and flying kisses I found myself on the back seat of the car. I tried to stop the tears, but they just kept running down my cheeks leaving trails of salt water behind.

Only when we reached London did I realize I had forgotten something.

"My violin," I cried out.

Not my practice one. The other one it was my last piece of my mother. I recently just grew tall enough to play on it. Whenever I played on it, I felt close to mum. I didn't have very strong memories of her other than when she played it.

"We'll send it by owl post Nerrel," said Luca, clearly seeing my distress.

I nodded numbly and watched as the scenery changed to bring us to Kings Cross.

"You remember what to do?" he asked handing me a vial filled with Polyjuice. Just in case of emergency.

I nodded taking my bag and trunk out. We found a trolley and loaded it with my stuff. I gave him a hug, and then ran at full speed towards the barrier that separated platforms nine and ten. Just on the other side of the barrier was platform nine and three quarters.

It took most of my will power not to breathe in. I found an empty compartment sat down and got my guitar out of the jewelry box. I enlarged it and played a few random notes. I let the notes come out wishing I had the strong vibrations of an electric guitar. Slowly I lost all track of time as the train pulled out and sped past countryside.

The randomness started making sense. I got out blank music sheets and began writing. If my debut album Run Away went well, it was going to be released at Christmas. Then we would be recording a second one.

_Three thousand years I've waited_

_Waited for a sign _

_A sign that would guide me_

_And keep me strong_

_A sign that would be there when I was lost_

_I've looked and I've waited _

_In this cru—el world_

_So I'm starting to believe that_

_All hope is lost_

_Nana nana in the heat of the summer_

_Nana nana in the blistering cold_

_The flowers of spring_

_And the leaves of autumn _

_What more can I ask I just want a sign _

_To get rid of all this misery_

_To give me strength to find a way_

_Is there a deity to help me by_

_Is there someone to who I haven't ask—ed _

_Nana nana in the heat of summer_

_Nana nana in the blistering cold_

_The flowers of spring _

_And the leaves of autumn _

_So tell me trust_

_And that not all hope is lost_

_I'm sure I can do something_

_To fill my life_

_To help another _

_My thought and deeds_

_Give me warm at night_

_Nana nana in the heat of summer_

_Nana nana in the blistering cold_

_The flowers of spring _

_And the leaves of autumn_

_Oh if something never dies_

_It's our hope in tomorrow_

_A human's belief that a better day is here_

_How foolish can you get?_

_How ignorant_

_Nothings gonna change _

_If you can't make that change yourself_

_Nana nana in the heat of summer_

_Nana nana in the blistering cold_

_The flowers of spring _

_And the leaves of autumn_

_What the seasons teach us_

_Is that life never stops_

_There is always hope_

_Even in the darkest corner_

_This corner called life_

I was spaced out for so long that I didn't notice the crowd that had gathered. My compartment door had swung open and revealed a crowd that was sizing me up. I felt very self-conscious in the scrutiny of their gazes. Slowly, they started to recognize me. My face was on every magazine in Great Britain.

I got up and slammed the door shut in their faces. I was scared shitless. I thought that the compartments were sound proof. Otherwise I would have thought twice or even more times before I started singing and playing.

I saw that it was starting to get dark, so I changed into Hogwarts clothes, trading my pants for a skirt, navy tie and blazer for a black rode and a tie that would change colour when I'm placed in a house. The last object to go was the hat, in favour of a witch's hat.

The train finally stopped and I got out, taking my bag with me and leaving my trunk in the compartment.I made my way to a call asking for first years. That was what the instructions said in my letter. I got onto a tiny boat which moved all by itself on a river.

I caught my first glimpse of Hogwarts. No words could be used to describe the beauty and majesty of the place. I scrambled out of the boat with all the other first years.

I'm skipping most of the details till the sorting. The hat sang a song which was seriously good, if it could be backed up by instruments. The headmaster got up and introduced me and hoped that I would be ok. I wrote a placement test back at home which means I was going to be put with the fourth years.

I heard a screech of an owl at the end of his speech. The Hope owl David's Star pulled in with my violin case tied to his claws and a letter in his beak. I snapped my fingers three times getting his attention on me. He dipped down as gracefully as he could, and I quickly relieved him of his burdens.

I fished my pockets and brought out a packet of biltong that Carter brought after his tour of South Africa. Biltong is basically dried meat with spices on. I fed him some, and he flew out.

Finally I made it to be sorted, I was the last one. The hat fit alright.

"Are you sure you're hygienic?" I asked the Hat

"Very, now let's see plenty of wit, good sense of loyalty, killer instincts but even better a good dose of self preservation," the voice of the Hat said.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I demanded, the French accent starting to show.

"Must be," the Hat said ignoring my question, "SLYTHERIN!"

"What?" I asked not sure at what I heard.

"Yes a very good combination for that house," he carried on.

"Are you kidding me, I can't lie to save my life," I said.

"You have before, and you just did."

I growled at being outwitted by a mangy hat. I made my way to the Slytherin table that was still cheering.

"I'm muggle-born, so why all the excitement?" I asked.

"You're famous and one day you'll end up marrying one of them," said a girl to my right who I saw was sporting an engagement ring of white gold and diamonds.

"Thanks," realizing the hat just sold my life to the devil.

I couldn't take it anymore. I took out my violin and tried to tune it correctly to the A, which was a lot harder than expected. Out of the blue, a clear A ran through the air. I smiled gratefully.

I heard many other instruments being tuned as well. I don't know, I guess I was pulled to playing with them.

"The Messiah!" someone shouted

I remembered that piece very well. A pair of twins got up and we played a very jazzy rendition. The twin's voices moulded and filled like no other. It was clear they had been trained.

All in the spirit, requests started flying across the hall. Halfway through, I changed my position. Slowly we started coming closer together. The front of the hall was filled with the sweetest music possible. When desert came in we dispatched for only a few minutes before coming together again.

It would have had to be one of the most special moments in my life. Maybe I did belong, just maybe.

A/N: Thank you to the following Cyan-n-Magenta for reviewing, c7a7t7 for favoriting and dancer4813 for alerting


	4. Chapter 4

The Devil's Horse

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked Sean.

Sean was the residential animal freak at Hope. He was three quarters veela. The only reason why he was at Hope is because he was an excellent horse rider and could spot problems with animals in a second. The problem at the moment is why he was at Hogwarts.

"Diablo is a true devil's horse," he started "and he's been crazy ever since we gave your violin back. I'm serious he nearly bit David's Star when he left. He led me here. One minute we're doing an endurance trail the next minute I was transported here. I sent a message back to Hope they're coming here."

I nodded Diablo was one hell of a horse but I had no idea why he had such a strong connection to my violin.

"Do you remember where he was born?" Sean questioned.

"On the South side of France, right on the same farm I was born on?"

He nodded and we watched as the flames turned green. I was finally reunited with my family. I was hugged so tightly that I felt my ribs hurt. Jazz took no time in fixing my hair.

"Two weeks and you look like a rat, no," she demanded.

I laughed, "How did you guy take a whole day off?"

"Easy we rearranged the whole schedule," said Stella.

I rolled my eyes it was not as easy as she made it out to be.

"So what's the plan," asked Bree, the dancer of our home.

"We do it as night and Isabell will be bait," answered Sean.

"Why me?" I asked.

I nodded; I could see the logic in that. It also means that they were staying the whole day here. I led them to an empty classroom. It truly felt like Hope now. The studious ones were sitting on the floor reading. Most of the guys and Stella were doing workouts.

Bree was busy on a portable barre. I was playing Für Elise something I hadn't played for a long time. Bree left her work and out of her backpack came a massive book of music.

"Can you play this?" she asked as she gave the book to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"She's doing her first big solo. It's driving her crazy 'cause she plays the girl who doesn't get the guy," explained Stella.

I winced this was too close to reality for Bree. She had had horrible relationships in the past. It was no secret. She was a sweet girl who got messed up with the wrong guys.

I nodded and sat down at the piano and played. It was a whole new sort of piece, so different from the classical ballets I usually played for her. I watched her as I played. We all did; she was beautiful, her red hair flying behind her shaping her body wonderfully.

"Stop!" said Stella, "You're meant to be a seductive bad girl not a sweet girl."

At that, Bree broke down and cried; all the unsaid things passed through salty water. Lee, our martial arts specialist, firmly took the crowd of Hogwarts boys who were watching out of the door. I had no idea how they got there. Stella gave me a nod and I knew what to do.

I played a little tune on my violin. It was fast and lively. Stella pulled Bree up to her feet. She pretended she was at a photo shoot and pouted to the imaginary camera. I kept playing everyone did something, just to remind us all who we are and why we worked for things.

When it was Bree's turn, I changed the music into the one she was meant to be practicing. She pulled it off, not perfectly, but close. She stopped being the people pleaser and started being the rebel. We watched her as she changed. The transition was wonderful. When the music ended she breathed hard and smiled at us.

The day went by slowly. I, at the moment, was play doll to Jazz. She refused for me to practice a minute more. Saying she couldn't stand a moment more of Bach and whoever else I was playing. I watched silently not even daring to protest.

The dress Jazz was working on was a pale blue and three other colours I could not name. It was short but in had a million different layers. It wasn't finished yet. I know because I could feel millions of pins poking through. I stood dead still as Jazz sewed and sewed. I could barely see the stitches.

At the end of it all, she carefully pulled the pins out. I carefully slipped out of the dress and looked at it. She smiled like she knew it was going to be a master piece.

It was now time for me to take my position as the bait. I played a calming lullaby. Out of the forest came out a stallion. Lucia nodded it was confirmed this was defiantly Diablo. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore than what I had to.

I opened them again to see Sean struggling to put a bridle on. The moment it was on properly, the bridle turned blue and, in a flash, the portkey had transported them back to Hope.

"New record," said Lucia.

"You actually counted how long it was going to take," said Bree.

"Well I was bored."

We all rolled our eyes in disbelief; only Lucia would think things like that at times like these.

"So I guess it's time to go back," announced Stella.

"No. Not while she's still there," said Lee.

"Who came to visit?" I asked.

"Grandma," said Carter in disgust.

Grandma was Luca's mother. She drove everyone up the wall. We didn't hate anyone, except her. She and Rhonda were always on the warpath. When Rhonda prepared meals for us it was through her dietary plans for us, but Grandma always insisted on cooking the food filled with all sorts of junk, as Rhonda called it.

That wasn't even the worst part she made us dress like she did when she was a child. That meant plenty of lace on our clothes. She put us to bed at half past eight. No television or computer only reading, and not even our modern stuff, she made us read Shakespeare from a battered hard cover book aloud. We all had to do it from Krystal our youngest to Grange our oldest.

I was filled with sadness as I said bye. I really wanted to go back home. Not for the first time, I felt homesick. At least, come Christmas, I'll be home listening to my debut album.

**A/N: Big thank you to my beta c7a7t7 who is as always amazing. Iiznothinspecial for alerting and Cyan-n-Magenta for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas

The Dark Lord was in the kitchen drinking from a huge batch of hot chocolate. He was on a break too. Krystal was teaching him how to make low fat gingersnaps. Krystal was five with the sweetest smile in the world. She could also cook like a Jamie Oliver.

The rest of us were decorating the giant tree. Jazz was directing us all over the place. Dividing the tree into sections with pieces of tinsel. I was doing the lowest level with four others. To her decorating, the tree was like doing designs of a dress.

I had to admit the tree looked like a piece of art afterwards. As if, a pro had done it. Tiny presents with sweets inside them decorated the tree. Our entire presents colour coded for easy opening and pocket money was stretched quite a bit.

The biggest event of the day was that Rhonda was going on a date. Yes, a date. It was weird to think of our dietician on date number two. As a rule, she went out with a guy only once and that was it. He was coming here so Grandma and everyone else could assess him.

Stravanni and Luca did not want her to get married. Well usually second dates don't lead to marriage. We were scared to let her go. We revolved around her. She made sure we weren't tortured till we died. She cooked, cleaned, lived and breathed for us.

We did not want that to change. She was our best friend. The one who helped Bree get over heartbreaks and puts antiseptic cleaner on Craig's wounds. However, date number two was scaring the hell out us.

We all slaved in the kitchen making a supper fit for a king and get this there was dessert. Not one but ten different types. Grandma had taken all the wands in the house and locked them inside the safe. Saying that nobody was messing Rhonda's chance for love.

We all showered and got ready for the guy to come. All of us in uniform. This was formal and he was getting the whole taste of us. Outside the sporty ones were busy. Malaya was shooting goals at full speed. Lee was busy with a kata. The rest of us in the practice rooms working our butts off. The idea was to show him how we worked here. Basically to scare him before he walked through the front door.

He came through the front door with a black eye. It seemed like Malaya's ball found its mark. The group outside walked in saying a million apologies. Rhonda looked furious. She gave us each individual pigeon stares.

We sat down at the table. The food was laid out. It seemed like everything was back to normal except the fact that _he _was helping Rhonda. Krystal bit him once when he tried to feed her. It was a clear back off sign.

We learnt that he was a pureblood wizard. He owned a wizard law firm. He also played quiddich for the country. Oh and he was filthy rich. His house was the size of Hope and his name was Orion Black

We didn't like him one bit. Grandma on the other hand loved him. The Dark Lord and I were washing dishes. Orion was helping Ryan with his speech in the library.

"So what do you think about Orion, Nerrel," the Dark Lord asked me

" I don't know what to think," I confessed

" I like him, wish he was marrying another pureblood though," he said

"What so you're ready to break the marriage?" I asked

"No, for the first time she's happy,"

"She wasn't happy with us?" I started to panic. What did we do wrong?

"No, she loves each and every one of you but, it's time for her to start her own family," he explained

I hadn't noticed but the rest of the house was in the kitchen. Orion was there with them.

" Is it fine for me to ask for her hand then," he asked us

Grange stared straight into his eyes speaking for all of us, " Break her heart and you'll think the hockey ball was heaven."

We all nodded agreeing with him. We loved Rhonda and wanted her to be happy. If he was going to that then it was worth a shot.

Over the next few days, we waited for him to ask the big question. We watched her come in after every date expecting to see a diamond ring on her finger. When Orion wasn't working he was with us. He learnt about all of us. He knew how to control one of Grange's temper outbursts. How I hated being disturbed when I was practising. How get each of us into bed, which was still a mission. However, he managed fine with a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ or _Tales of Beatle the Bard_.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. We went to midnight mass. It was a mission to get us there on time. Jazz had found a knife and cut off the lace on her dress. Ryan was sick and put up a fight when we woke him up to get changed. I refused to get out of the house looking like Alice in the old editions of _Alice in Wonderland_.

At the end the kids won. We wore uniform and Ryan could sleep in Stella's arms through the service. We made it into the church with just minutes to spare. We sang so many carols. By the time it was _Hark the Herald_ I was teaching the rest the ruder renditions I heard Peeves sing at school. The priest must have heard us because he called on us to sing something.

We gave a smile. I sat down at the organ. I had taken off my shoes because playing an organ took your whole body. I decided to use an old classic. Something that everybody loved and it never failed to get anyone into tears. I closed my eyes and played the opening cords of _Amazing Grace_.

Orion found it the perfect time to propose to her. It was sweet like in the movies.

At least that signalled for the end of mass. As we drove, Grandma was on speaker. I have never heard her shout like that before. The silence of the dead filled the vehicles as she spoke.

An up was that she could never stay angry with us for long. By the time we rolled into the driveway, she was giving us the load down on the wedding plan. She was excited and so were we. We waited weeks for him to pop the question.

We sat in the den. Drinking mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows in it. It was time to unwrap the presents. Luca, Stravanni and Rhonda never made us believe in Santa.

Colour coded presents made it easy for everyone to find what they were looking for. I got a new sweater, my CD, a very large box of assorted chocolate and a new metronome. Not bad considering that last year's Christmas presents was a new Hope uniform.

No one slept that night and Grandma didn't find the need to force us to. By the time it was three in the morning we were all curled up on sofa's, armchairs, loveseats and blankets on the floor.

I was up at five. I just couldn't go to sleep anymore. I climbed up the stairs into a practice room. There was something shuddering in the desk. I grabbed my wand from the piano top. Slowly I advanced to the desk and flipped open the top.

I was paralyzed with fear at the scene before me. At first there was a formless shape then it changed to something I feared above all else. I saw Hope on fire with a Dark Mark above it, the screams of trapped people echoed about. The green stars winked in the most menacing way. I couldn't move from the scene no matter how much I tried. I even wanted to scream not a sound fell from my lips.

I backed to the wall and slid down. Tears were falling faster than the waterfalls I watched on TV. I don't know for how long I watched it. All I felt was numb as the picture got bigger and even more scarier. I started to smell burnt flesh. The horrible nightmare never seemed to end.

Well it didn't. The picture grew until I saw the whole earth engulfed with flames. The smell of burnt flesh started to gag me. That's how Bree found me. The thing was formless again and changed into a newspaper filled with bad reviews for one of Bree's solos.

Luckily Bree wasn't the type to not scream. She filled her lungs with air and let out such a wild scream that could put a banshee to shame. That could have been our saving grace. Four of the adults came and banished the awful creature.

It was safe to say that I must have been scarred for life. Well by the time breakfast was done we received more unwanted news. The adults decided to threw a Christmas party. Not any ordinary one a pureblood one.

That meant a ton of cleaning. Rhonda felt strong about house elf rights. Therefore, that meant we slaved away. Most of the environment spells on the fields was lifted. We watched as the green fields we loved turned white.

Sean burst into tears when he found out the stables snowed in. Life had to go on. We divided into two teams. Cooking and cleaning. I was part of the cleaning team, I couldn't make toast to save my life. Dressed in the oldest clothes we could find. The practice rooms first stripped clean. We moved everything upstairs. Neatly as possible because Luca and Stravanni got their whips, back.

Partitions on the bottom floor were removed. There was so much dust that my nose was red. We vacuumed and polished the floors. Camilla our garden expert cut all the winter flowers we owned. I had never seen her cry so much. We flitted up and down the stairs. Turning the bottom floor into a dance hall was hard work.

We ate standing as we ran all over the house switching off power outlets. Thousands of the finest candles replaced our light. They never burned out. We panelled the walls with mirrors. Lastly, the huge fireplace was spreading its warmth around the room.

We were upstairs showering or already in our pj's. We were not to make a sound. The sound of a party in full swing crept up the stairs. It scared us to think about what was going on downstairs. This was our world untainted by everything else.

It was cold that night as we lay our heads on the pillows. The electricity wasn't back on yet.

A/N: Firstly this chapter hasn't gone through my beta yet she is busy with exams. I've got the next couple of chapter written out though. Thank you to Cyan-n-Magenta and The Amendable Snow Freak who reviewed. This chapter is for them. Exams are starting on the 7th of November but I'll post the prewritten chapters weekly even if they haven't gone through my beta yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Disobedience

I nearly screamed. Thankfully I didn't. Sean moved the hand from my face. The clock in the room told me it had barely been two hours since I shut my eyes. I could still hear the party.

Sean's eyes were filled with worry. Only then did it click that the stables were snowed in. I completely forgot about that. We kept all our animals there, from the dogs to the snake.

"Get, your violin and come. Quickly!" he added

Nodding I got my violin out of the chest. We were soon at the top of the staircase. It was clear that this plan hadn't been thought of very well.

"Go, fetch the castanets," ordered Bree

Krystal went to fetch them. Soon she cupped the instruments in her hand. I was still puzzled. We needed a plan to get into the kitchen. I felt a pair being slipped into my hand and Sean took my violin off my shoulders.

We walked down the stairs feeling very self-conscious in our pj's. By now, all eyes were on her. Then skipping the last few stairs Bree leapt. I had only ever seen her do that leap once. That was during a Spanish flamenco she did. A whole year ago.

It gave Bree the excuse to try something different. Not constricted by the perfection demanded by ballet she was free. We slowly edged back as she moved forward. Grabbed the hand of some random guy and began to dance. She was a sight in her mini skirt and red tank top between people in elegant dresses. She is the only person I know who sleeps in a mini skirt.

I made my way outside. The kitchen door was unlocked allowing the rest of us to get through. The snow still fell quite thickly. We trotted on without as much as a whisper passing between us. Bree was the last to follow us outside. In her hands, she carried an ice-cream tub filled with dead rodents.

We opened the door of the stables. Napoleon our snake bared his fangs at the draught that came in. He slithered closer to the fire in the barrel. I looked to see Diablo panicking. Quickly I opened my violin tuned it as fast as I could. Soon the barn was filled with a selection of lullabies.

Sean was instructing everyone. Stella was trying to get David's Star to come down from the rafters. Bree was carefully milking Napoleon for his venom. Krystal stroked Lester our German Sheppard puppy. While his mother got a bit of shut eye. The rest were dividing their time between feeding and grooming. The cold bothered us but the animals trapped in here for way to long. Securing the leads onto our dozen dogs, we went for a walk. On to the far west fields, the furthest fields from the house. One lap around the giant oak tree and back to the barn in a fast run. We knew we were going to be punished for this but it didn't matter.

Finally, Diablo had managed to calm down Sean came with a brush. His quick sure strokes worked wonders as he groomed the horse. Diablo's black coat shone with care. He checked the horseshoes and a million other technical things. Stella had a thick glove on her hand and a whistle on her lips. She let all our birds out. They flew for a while. She blew the high-pitched whistle and watched carefully as the birds of prey made their way to her.

Slowly the day started to show and we heard wizards go. It was still cold but we were already covered in sweat. We had let most of the animals out keeping a careful watch on them. Sean was busy schooling Diablo in the still snow-covered fields.

I was mucking out the last bit of stable. My eyes tired from the lack of sleep. I knew if I didn't sleep soon I would feint. It's happened before once when I didn't sleep the other time when I refused to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want some shut eye?" Carter asked.

I shook my head. Everyone most probably had the same amount of sleep that I had over the past week. It wasn't fair on them for me to just take a break. Besides there was nothing a little make up couldn't fix. We froze as we heard the clip of heavy boots.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Luca. His voice made the room drop another ten degrees.

Grange decided to talk, "The animals were distressed."

"Not a reason for you to go prancing around. You could have ruined the party. That is it now that my mother is gone we will all go back to routines, no more boyfriends or girlfriends, time outs, or movies. Just eat, work, chores and bed."

We didn't dare protest Stravanni was at loss for words Luca was livid. We dutifully filed upstairs and went to bed. The exhaustion taking over. I kept on flitting in and out of dreams. One minute I'm playing for a huge crowd at Madison Square, the next I'm locked in a room where I can't hear a thing. My second greatest fear was going deaf. Then again, after a couple of hours sleep I was refreshed.

I woke up to hear general buzz of work. Nothing could wake me up when I was sleep. I quickly brushed my teeth, had an ice cold shower and changed into jeans and an old sports jersey. I gladly noted the central heating was back on.

Slowly the rooms were filled again with the sound of work. Outside the environmental spells were back on. Malaya could be seen working on figure eights and Sean busy with jumps. I also noticed the coaches were with them. I hummed a little tune as I opened the door of the music room. I closed it just in time to hear Madame Colleen yell at Bree for not jumping high enough.

There in the centre of the room was Monsieur Barnett my coach. I rolled my eyes and started with piano scales. My fingers long compared to the rest of my body. Monsieur put a huge book of very famous arias in front of me. He turned to the first page and we began the long lesson. My voice was already expected to be warmed up. I loved the parts that just let my voice go wild with trills and ornaments. Mentally I was always exhausted after a lesson.

I welcomed the cold water during lunch. We had leftovers before being whisked again into practice. Our caregivers seemed certain we were to make up for lost time. The torture was worse than ever.

After another one of those days we felt overworked. I was sucking on what felt like the millionth throat lozenge. My throat was taking more strain than ever. Some days I was scared of losing my voice. Going back to Hogwarts brought me no comfort. Not like playing a dangerously fast piece or a soothing aria.

Carter's girlfriend had broken up with him this morning the seventh break up in the last seven days. The rules were taking a massive strain on our personal lives. I was reading up on something. A book that got rid of your magic. The book itself was filled with tons of gross ideas but I was only interested in that specific one. The end of my magic is all that I wanted.

Stella caught me reading the book. She didn't stop me. If I got rid of my magic then I could go touring. Most importantly NO MORE HOGWARTS.

I rushed downstairs as Luca yelled for me to get to the kitchen. I walked into Krystal tasting wine. Sometimes I forgot she was five. She was discussing the pros and cons of white wine.

Well Luca told me I was invited to tour with a boy choir. It would overlap with the Hogwarts term. I also wasn't allowed to have my wand with me, which was fine. I nearly screamed yes. A thousand million yes's.

Well it was decided. The director was one of the orphanages closest friends. I couldn't be happier I was going on tour. I wasn't going to sing but play piano as an accompaniment. I didn't mind, I even had an identical uniform that matched with theirs. We'll see how well we get along on the road.

A/N: Thank you to The Amendable Snow Freak who reviewed


	7. Chapter 7

Touring 

Touring with a boy choir is tough. We spent three to four days in every destination. The days took forever. The rules were strict and the hours long.

We stayed with Rotary couples most of the time and grouped in two's and three's. Most of the boy's voices hadn't broken yet. They could sing almost anything I played, from today's chart topping music to the most sacred arias.

Still the girl, me, wasn't exactly part of the group. The intrusion into their private space wasn't welcome especially by the boy's my age who sang tenor or bass. The fights between us could even put world war two to shame. It was always about the same thing, me finishing all the hot water.

It was a glorious day, cold but beautiful. Some town along the way to our finale in London. Helios and Lester, my _friends_ complained yet again how I finished the hot water by washing my hair. That was the final straw. Having handled their complaints for most of the tour.

"Fine," I said grabbing my handbag and walked through the front door.

I was going to the hairdresser. All I told the stylist is that my hair was to be short. My eyes were closed. I hadn't given my hair anything more than a trim since my mom died. I could feel the load on my back lessen. Every now and again, I wanted to scream stop.

"You can open your eyes now," said the stylist the laugh evident in the voice

Slowly I opened my eyes. Was the person looking back in the mirror me? Raising a finger, feeling the locks that had now become alive again, unusual, how could hair have life?

The cut she had chosen was new and fresh. Two thick strands on either side had been left alone. The rest reached the middle of my neck. The elderly couple's daughter came to find. We ran out of the warmth of the hairdressers to the warmth of a house. A house that today was the last day it would be a home for me.

Armed with pack lunches and choir uniforms. The world was waiting for us to make music. Maybe not the world was waiting for us but the people at Markel were.

I would have gladly paid all the gold in the world to see their faces again.

"You actually cut your hair," said little Marcus in awe. I told them the day before that for as long as I lived my hair would stay long.

The Director was less than pleased. Asking me how he was going to explain this to Stravanni, Luca and Rhonda. The one thing he promised them was that I wouldn't go wild. I didn't think a haircut qualified as wild.

The Director quickly called for some order. I sat down at the piano. Resisting the urge to rip off the ruffles on my uniform. The sound of angel voices warmed up.

The trick when playing for a choir is not to take the spotlight. The spotlight is on the boys and their voices. On the outside, they were well-behaved boys. Every mother wanted their son to be like them. If anyone truthfully asked me, I'd tell them to think of a better plan.

Slowly people started filling the hall. We mingled among the people. Smiles on our faces as if we could think of nothing better. Never had I noticed how my hair kept me warm.

At last, it was time to put on a performance. We started with some soothing arias, then a couple of Disney songs, an Adele and a bunch of Andrew Lloyd Weber. Even I had to admit that they were good, if not good then brilliant. They knew each other so well. Who's turn it was to shine and who should back off.

Today they surprised me in a good way. Lester pulled me off the piano bench and handed me a mike. They wanted to do a cappela with me. I recognised the beat of one my own songs.

_Do you want to remember?_

_Remember summertime_

_The words and the stories of every time_

_Do you remember the summers we spent?_

_Do you remember the stories of time?_

_And say that you remember me most_

_I was your best friend_

_Our futures we shared and_

_A story, a story older than time_

_Than the seas past the horizon_

_And the beauty we share_

_Do you remember me?_

_And I ask yet again_

_For your grace and your time_

_The blessings we shared together as one_

_So deities, graces and heaven above_

_We shall willingly find our way_

They let me shine for once. Then I sat back on the comfortable piano stool and opened the cords to 'The Sound of Music'

" Thank you," I said as we drove out of the town

"And," prompted Marcus

"What else do you want?"

"A solid apology," started Noel

"And that you will make coffee for the rest of the trip," ended Jacque

"Who told you about the coffee," I demanded. Coffee was the only thing I didn't mess up in the kitchen. Not to boast but it was something that I was good at making.

"We drank your coffee from the pink flask. So obviously it was yours besides we were freezing," he defended.

Rolling my eyes in disbelief. They were the ones who drank the wonderful substance that helped me be on the move. That gave me the strength to face each day. So I nodded a yes. Put my headphones on and closed my eyes to heavy metal.

No sooner was I awoken by a sharp blast of a whistle.

"Sir Andrew Lloyd Weber has requested us to play for him at his home," started the Director

"When?" questioned Marcus always in need of an answer

"Two weeks and Isabell your singing Christine," he added

"As in the Phantom Christine," I asked

"Yes, which other Christine do you know," he answered

That bus drive spent on voice warm ups and singing. Sir Weber wanted a whole array of songs from his musicals. My voice tested to its limits and no throat lozenges to soothe it. The Director got the bus driver to pull over and took out a keyboard with rechargeable batteries. It was very hard to play on the bus. But the Director was insistent.

Practice and even more practice all the way to our final stop London. At a stop to get some petrol and food, I bought about ten packets of Strepsils.

I never really enjoy singing Christine she's just so desperate. Desperate and I did not go together. However, mostly everywhere we went they talked about my mom. Her old colleagues and friends seemed to be spread all over. My mom always described as a perfect musician. A maestro with anything that made a sound before she moved to France with me.

Apparently, she worked as a lecturer in France. Therefore, I'm guessing her French was a lot better than mine. Why did everyone know so much about my own mother? Was she so great that people worshiped the ground she walked on?

So many questions were there to waiting for an answer. Well the trip did not give many answers other than one should never give guys gossip. It travels faster and tends to be more accurate.

Finally, it was the end of the tour. We drove the familiar road back to Hope. It was late in the night and I struggled to keep my eyes open. The speed of the car was tempting me to sleep. All I really wanted was my bed.

I shut my eyes and let sleep take over. I did have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I felt the driver slam the breaks with force. We toppled over each other. Swearing as we got up. I looked out of the window, the sight was horrifying.

The whole of Hope burnt down to the ground. In my heart, I knew there were no survivors the fire fighters confirmed it later. My whole family- dead. Above the burning building, the green stars of the Dark Mark glittered and winked in mock. My hand moved to the pocket. On the last day at home, I had forgotten to hand in my wand. No one bothered to ask so I kept it with me.

Ministry of Magic officials stood around blending in with the fire fighters who were trying to contain the fire. I ran wanting to die too. Something no someone held me back.

"Get the kid away from here," they yelled

They dragged her away from the scene. Hoping it hadn't tainted. There was no need for that. She was already tainted. The hatred had already started bubbling. Then all of a sudden, it stopped she felt cold. Then numb like a husk the betrayal was too much for her emotional capacity.

Emptiness welled up inside. The boys who had become her brothers, her friends stayed with her. Making sure, she didn't do anything stupid. They whispered reassuring words trying to make her feel better.

The vicar of the church came up to me. I was going to stay with him tonight. A memorial service to be held the following morning. Then Hogwarts would be my home.

A/N: A very big thank you to The Amendable Snow Freak who reviewed. Sorry for taking so long to update. Can't wait for exams to be finished on the 22 November.


	8. Chapter 8

Drugs, a suicide and Friends with benefits?

She needed to get away. All Isabelle wanted to do was to forget. Was it too much to ask? According to the world it was. For one whole week, Bell was at press conferences. Journalists pounding her with question after question, demanding answers she did not know.

I want out it was on the tip of my tongue. To be a child again is all that I want. Sadly, the world did not give people the things they wanted. The cold nipped around my exposed neck. The street I was walking on was disgusting and it sold drugs. Exactly what I wanted. Ecstasy tablets, they seemed to relax my nerves the moment I took them.

With all the money on me, I bought more than a few and stuffed them into my handbag. This was coming with me to Hogwarts. Walking in on Sunday lunch was the hardest thing ever. The whole school, there and all the eyes held a mixture of questions and sympathy.

I slipped a pair of earphones on and lost myself in heavy drum solos. The only music that didn't remind me of someone at Hope. Slowly I ripped the headphones out of my ears not wanting my mp3 to fry. Moodily I poked the steamed vegetables. Not wanting to do anything other than weep.

Then Sirius Black decided to push boundaries. He was the one who took the photo album out of my bag. An album that the therapist forced me to work on all week she said it would heal the wounds.

"Put it down Sirius," the deadly calm voice that didn't belong to me

"And if I don't," he asked with a smirk

I acted on instinct. A wave of my wand, a knife appeared. The very same one I used on Malfoy. Slowly I pressed the knife against his neck.

"Please, I'm a grieving drug addict so let go before I do something we both regret," I asked

Thankfully, he let go of the album. I scooped it up and shrunk it. Enough of lunch. With a flick of my wand, the knife disappeared back into its sheath. Throwing the bag pack on my back I walked out. The comforting smell of the library greeted me, well after Professor Slughorn gave me a year worth of detention for endangering another students life.

At least my bed was the same. Drawing the hangings and taking out music sheets, I began to pen a song. The pages of music relaxed. Notes flowed out naturally for the first time in a month. I hadn't realised that Hogwarts was starting to feel at home.

I popped half a dozen tablets and felt a high. That is the feeling I craved. The feeling that everything is alright and under control.

That is what the next few weeks of my life centred around. The piece was I on paper. Notes flowed like water. Sure there was mistakes easily corrected ones. This was so much more than anything else was and so I labelled it 'Swan Song'. The name given to the last song that a musician will do. Yes, this is my last song.

That night Bell deliberately overdosed herself with drugs. Wanting to die. Only her magic would not allow it. Her body and her magic fought against her mind. The pain so much that there was no strength left for screaming. She tried to keep still so her body could welcome death. No, the magic fought back.

That is how Professor Slughorn found her, thrashing in the sheets. She had skipped detention that night. Isabell transferred to the hospital wing. As always, Madame Pomfrey patched her up in record time. And she hated it.

The drugs had been confiscated and I was going through withdrawal symptoms. Horrible the word I used to describe the feeling. Well I felt even worse when Dumbledore walked in with my managers from the record label.

The small chamber at the side of the hall had been prepared for this meeting. Mr. Moran the manager began to speak, "The chairperson has decided for you to be a part of a girl group, we're calling it Haven," he stated

"And what if I don't want to be part of it," I questioned

"Then consider your contract scrapped and Mary-Sue to take your place," he answered

God, really they had to leave me with no choice.

"They will be four girls. Girls the rest of the world can relate to. They like you are all-stars in their home countries," he said. "You'll be meeting them during Easter holidays at the Russian Ballets all male Swan Lake."

This was so unfair he was bribing me with something I wanted to watch for ages.

"Your coach asked me to give you this," he said handing me a plug. It was the latest in technologic advances in music. A conductor that allowed electrical instruments to play in magical places. Now I had no excuse to not play my electric guitar or drum set.

"Bring as many friends as you like," he called as I walked out

I poured myself a cup of jasmine tea. No milk or sugar added. The stomach cramps were getting worse. Just part of the withdrawals my therapist reassured me. Tea helped with the pain. To me tea was the solution to almost everything.

So yes, I was thinking about it. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. My contract was way more important than all this. I needed a friend with benefits. Not sex benefits though. The perfect person to approach was Bartimes Crouch.

I never been very subtle so I told him straight.

"What do I get?" he asked

"What do you want?" knowing he had a request

"The Dark Lord wishes to talk to you,"

"Fine, I can't stop him anyway," knowing it was the truth.

A/N: Thank you to The Amendable Snow Freak for reviewing. Wish me good luck science exam on a Monday morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Mudblood

Whispers floated around as a woman walked in. She wasn't one of the teachers nor a parent. There was something motherly and loving about her. She came in with three other girls. They looked that it was the last place on earth that they wanted. My manager walked right behind them.

"Drug addict," said the girl of Native American descent

"Peppy cheerleader," I remarked seeing her outfit complete with a pair of pom-pom hanging limp.

"GIRL'S NO," shouted Mr Moran

"We hate each other not going to work," said the African

"I agree," said the Australian

"Stop being idiots," said the woman sharply

"But Aunt Mia..."

"No buts Bianca, you're all going to make this work now I need to talk to Nerrel," said the woman, Mia

She lectured me about my unacceptable marks. When I claimed that I was stupid she brought out my earlier report with A symbols against maths, physics, chemistry, biology and accounting. How did she get her hands on it?

"Would you care to explain this," she asked

"I like those subjects they're about logic and orderly thinking. They aren't like magic," I stated

"Well you could say that. Think of it this way potions is like chemistry. Transfiguration and physics go together. Do we have to compare math and arithmacy," said Mia making me see sense.

"I hate magic. I hate that I have to go to Hogwarts," I told her

"Why do you hate magic so much?" she asked

"Everything bad seems to happen because of it," I said plainly

"It's part of you and don't you take it away from yourself," she was strong on it

"How do know so much about me?"

"I'm a legimans,"

"What's that?"

"In simple terms a mind reader," she told me

She took hold of my shoulders and led me out. Reg was hiding something quickly, and then looked at me in guilt. The three other girls spread themselves out on the other house tables. I held out my hand to Reg.

He was right to hide it away. My mp3 had burned out. He was dead. All favourite songs were on there. Three years of work down the drain.

By now, Hogwarts had gotten used to my outbursts.

"THREE YEAR'S OF WORK. YOU FLUSHED THREE YEAR'S OF WORK DOWN THE DRAIN," I went hysterics

He ignored me. Probably the rumours about his mother were true. I started breathing to control my temper.

"Thank you,' Reg said

I growled in frustration. The way most Slytherins could be so calm frustrated me. They thought that they were above rules. I broke pieces of bread off. Trying to keep my emotions in check. A soft rustle of wings as David's Star landed on my shoulder.

His soft gold like feathers soothed me. All the animals had died except him. In ways, we shared survivor's guilt. He nipped pieces of cut up steak off the plate. I couldn't find the courage to shoo him away. I left my plate still half full.

"How could you waste food," the African chick asked from the Gryffindor table

"What?"

"How could you waste food? Do you know how many hungry people are out there," she went on

"So"

"Many of them live below the bread line. Most families can barely make a solid meal a day. There you are wasting food. Food that could have fed them," she looked expectantly

"Wow, I'm in tears," I said sarcastically

"It's not a joke. You've never been somewhere that you see children with limbs like match sticks. Have you?"

"No"

"Well I come from a country like that, where my brothers and I are the lucky ones. So next time don't do that, please," she said

"I never got your name,"

"Sahara, passion for long distance running and R&B. You?"

"Isabell and I'm the classical musician,"

"Bianca, the rock and roll girl," said the girl from the Ravenclaw table still in her cheer leading outfit.

"And lastly, me, Irma and you guessed it I'm the country singer," she called out from the Hufflepuff table

"Don't you just hate the name _Haven_?" Bianca asked

"It makes us sound old," I said

"Well you are prehistoric," Sahara retorted

"_Mudblood_," said Irma

"What our blood is just as pure as yours," said the indignant Sahara

"No, I'm one too. So I thought it would be a good name," explained Irma

"Well we can all relate to it. I guess?" said Bianca

"All in favour of Mudblood," asked Mr Moran

We all eagerly nodded. Mr Moran looked relieved. He must have set us up. That man had intuition of a woman. Maybe just maybe this might work.

* * *

A week later Bell was sorting through a giant contract. The activity was very boring. Hell, she missed Luca who did all the legal work. The lawyers were going to go through it with her when she got back for Easter holidays.

Isabell's favourite holidays had to be Easter. Lent was not the best but everything else was wonderful. Hope filled with the warm baking smells making everyone hungry.

This year she would spend it alone in a pent house apartment. She hadn't seen it yet but knew one thing. It was going to be empty.

I hated reading through contracts but it was important. Since my little talk with Aunt Mia who I learned was a member of the American Ministry of Magic I started to apply myself better at school. Except Divination, the dumb subject was awful. Most of my time spent making up dumb stories about dreams, tea leaves or what I saw on Reg's palm.

I nearly forgot I have to see 'he who must not be named'. That man would be graced with my surly presence in the beginning of the holidays. Sometimes I wonder if there is any good in him. I doubt it, he is what the reverend would call a demon man. Still maybe there is good but a part of me has stopped believing in it.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Exams all week so at least school and exams are over. Big thank you to my faithful reviewer, The Amendable Snow Freak. Maybe in the course of this week I'll release a new story "Mark Blackbird." Look out for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal for once**

Slowly I put the last contents of the potion in.

"Next directions please," I asked Barty.

"Stir three times clockwise and take off the heat," he said.

I stirred it.

"What is this potion meant to be," I questioned.

"Anti- hair fall potion," he answered.

"For Slughorn and extra credit," I said indicating the bald patch on the professors' head.

"So what are you doing this Easter since all male Swan Lake is out?"

"See the Dark Lord, go to lonely apartment and write music. What else is there to do," I stated

I watched as he poured the potion into the flask. Why anyone would drink, it is a wonder. It was the same colour as owl dung.

The bell rang and I thankfully made my way to the Great Hall. I swear I could eat a whole lion. Tomorrow we would go home for Easter. Quickly I bit into a taco. My stomach stopped paining almost at once.

"You really need to act like a lady and not a pig," Cissy berated me

I shrugged. Cissy elegantly used a fork and a knife to eat a taco. I do not think most Slytherins know what finger food is. David flew in with a stack of letters tied to his legs. He gave an irritated hoot. I quickly licked the sauce of my finger before using a napkin. My golden owl started to get impatient. Ferociously he attacked my finger leaving deep marks n the skin.

"Fine you impatient fowl," I said relieving the bird of the load

A letter from the boys, one from each of Mudblood and Aunt Mia. From the girls confirmation that I will not be spending Easter alone. The Boys sent Easter eggs and a long detailed letter of their tour to America. Aunt Mai sent a therapy letter. As if, I was not at therapy every week.

Mr Moran refuses to let me go a week without therapy. He sends weekly letters reminding me about therapy dates and other updates. The conductor was heaven. My keyboard was filled with a couple of jingles. Okay more than a couple but they were more like doodles than actual things.

Another thing Mr Moran refused to give me is another mp3. That man is a pain in the but. It is a good thing he's married otherwise he'll be my guardian as well.

Was I ready to face the Dark Lord? Hell, no. I didn't have that kind of courage in me. A promise is a promise. A man's word is his only honour. What else did I have besides that?

Heavens, do I hate questions. There always seems to be more of them than answers. Then again, where is the fun in answers only?

A Slytherin first year walked past with a copy of _Teen Muse_.

"Give me that," I ordered

The front cover of the magazine had the Mudblood on them. Quickly I flicked through to the article.

**_Mudblood- hoax or not by Rita Skeeter_**

_Everyone knows the financial straining of the Bass Records. Are they trying to make a comeback? It seems so with the official announcement released earlier this week._

_Let's look at each of the four individuals that make up the group._

_Irma Yusuf is a Muslim girl from Australia. Known for a voice described as critics 'like magic. She's known for her soft voice and very religious beliefs. The only adopted child of two great concert pianists. _

_Bianca Miles, a Native American. A cheerleader. Critics love the rockers grit in her voice. Apart from rock and roll, Bianca also dances._

_Sahara Makanda is a Xhosa South African girl. Most people see a tomboy. She signed onto Bass Records with her four brothers. Apart from R&B she also raps._

_Lastly Isabell Thomas. Her classical singing has reduced people to tears. Her childhood has been tortured and she is a classic story of rising above the circumstances._

_These four girls are what Bass records wishes the world will identify with. All of them have sold have just debuted. As individuals, they are all unique and loveable. As a group, the music world thinks it will overpower each of them as individuals. Bass Records has signed their death. However, we will see when the group's first record comes out if they will survive._

_Do we know the dirt on these girls? Stay tuned because over next four weeks. We will be revealing the dirt behind each of them._

The whole world was determined to hate us. God, I wished this day would end. At least Divination was last period. Maybe it would be a good time to catch some well-needed shut eye.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I'm uploading the rest of the story. I completed it over the summer holidays. Thanks to everyone who's stayed with me. A million hugs, kisses and cookies.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know my dad**

The train rattled on to Kings Cross. Bell tied her hair back. During the last hour, on a crummy train bathroom floor, thinking. She could not let go of herself. Control that was what classical music had taught her.

Control to reach the high notes. Control that taught ten fingers what to do. It was vital for her not to lose that control. The Dark Lord thrived on fear.

Drip. Drip. The sound of the dripping tap soothed her. She shut it. If Sahara found she wasted water like that, it would be the death of her.

A lurch told her the train had stopped. She waved a good bye to the Slytherins. Yesterday Mr Moran thankfully sent her a walkman.

She closed her eyes as the portkey activated.

I opened my eyes. Maybe I should not have had that chocolate frog.

The room I found myself in was huge. Even bigger than the Slytherin common room. Followed the same depressing colour scheme. Made me want to commit suicide.

"Tea?" asked the man I recognised as Fenrir Greyback.

"Yes please."

If they were going to be civil, I was determined to be civil too. No sugar, the tea had no sugar. There was only one person I knew who drank tea without sugar.

"So we need to talk, the Dark Lord started as he entered.

I said nothing. Mentally I was talking to myself.

"I am your father," he said

"What?" I could feel laughter bubbling

He brought out a folder. In it held a DNA test results. I had seen DNA tests before. The results stared at me. This mass murderer is my father.

I reacted the only way I could.

"Bye this conversation is over," I said grabbing a pinch of Floo powder

"Wait you have to hear me out," He ordered

"You killed my mother and my only home. I don't have to hear you out," I screamed back

He tried to grab my hand.

"Number sixteen, Mudblood penthouse," I said and threw the powder

"How did it go," asked Irma

I threw my hands around her and wept. It would have been a very sad moment if not for the battle cry.

Sahara executed a shoulder flip.

"Bitch," her seven-year-old brother screamed.

Soon it became an all out war. It looked like a WWE Royal Rumble.

"I can't leave you alone for an hour to fetch pizza," stated our minder Mr Moran's younger brother

"Well, Julian we're eight kids what you expect?" asked Marvin

"I really raised my expectations. Do not worry my brother said. They're just kids. If Neil walks through that door I'm murdering him," Julian ranted as he served pizza, "Don't worry Irma its Halaal."

The pizza felt unhealthy and good. Pizza is the best comfort food in the world.

"So I'm meant to have fitness here. Any ideas 'cause I'm not going to the gym with eight children."

"What about the English quiddich team's grounds," said Luke, "we can get a membership thingy?"

He ran into the den and brought a brochure.

Julian flicked through it.

"Good we have fitness and music under check. We start recording tomorrow. Game faces on people. You too boys," he said seeing the looks on the boys faces.

Unexpected death eaters started coming in.

"Wands at ready kids," cried Julian in panic

"Avis," said Luke grabbing his younger brother John as a flock of birds appeared.

"Oppugno," Sahara shouted the birds attacked.

A child's cry sounded.

"Rick," Sahara's eyes grew. Her baby brother was still in the boy's room.

Julian reacted like a parent. Using the fastest piece of wand work, I have ever seen he blasted through death eaters and grabbed Rick out. Rick's shoulder looked like something bit into it.

Bianca gasped. Clearly, outside a full moon shone. Its pale light filtered through the dark parts of the room. The silhouette of a large werewolf, Rick whimpered at the sight.

After that the death eaters over powered us. With a blinding spell, I felt the air suck out of my lungs. The floor, what happened to it? The moment air filled my lungs again; I let out an ear-splitting scream. Darkness once again covered my eyes. This time the air tasted bitter and cold.

I heard Rick vomiting. We started to get worried. The child was losing a lot of blood. The death eaters didn't seem worried though. Not surprisingly, I also felt the need to vomit. It felt like the time we ate stale bread at Hope when Luca forgot to do the shopping.

**The groans I heard were unbearable when was it going to stop?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forced parent**

My own father kidnapped me. What kind of a father does that? Julian kept cursing Mr Moran, his brother.

None of our safety features worked. Father took our wands. Emergency portkeys became normal trinkets.

I hate him. I share half of my DNA with him and I still hate him. Rick's whimpering is getting worse. The bruise on his shoulder got worse; the bruise swelled and turned a very ugly colour. The worst part is we could do nothing about it.

Responsibility. Mom was right I had no responsibility. Can't believe she was so right about me. I was five then. How could she know.

"We need to negotiate," Julian stated

Our bewildered faces looked up. How was Julian so composed?

We looked around the room. The room filled with old furniture. Rick finally fell asleep on the loveseat. In the cupboards, we found blankets and pillows. Several eyes focused on Julian.

"What time is it Mr Moran?" Irma asked

"Why?" a feeble voice called out

"Rick!" we screamed

"Where does it hurt?" Julian asked while pulling us away

"Everywhere, my shoulder especially," Rick said poking it.

"We need to get you to a healer," stated Julian

"Don't you mean a doctor," Marvin said

"No, this is not a normal wound. A werewolf bit him for the sake of all gods," Bianca said

She stooped by the fireplace and bent down.

"Get me wood or if you can coals," Bianca ordered

Now we thought our American counterpart had lost it.

"Move it," she snarled

"If you've forgotten we have no way of lighting a fire," Irma explained

"Just do it. Please," she added

We started with a lot of grumbling. Rick and Julian just watched. Slowly it started to have some sort of destructive appeal. Just wreaking stuff for fun. I was never allowed to do anything like that at Hope.

She piled it up. With expertise, I never knew Bianca possessed.

"Alright there is this thing called wandless magic. It takes a lot more concentration than with a wand," she explained, "alright if we get a fire going its some sort of warmth."

She wasn't telling us something. Silently she grabbed our hands. We linked them together. Even Rick and Julian came down.

"Don't you think it's a bit destructive if we have Rick with us?" I asked

"No, that's exactly what we need. The spell is Incendio. On three," Bianca started

"One," Irma started

"Two," continued Marvin

"Three," said Julian

"Incendio," we cried

With luck on the seventh go, the wood caught fire.

"I need to pray," said Irma

She found a prayer rug somewhere in the pile of fabric. She seemed to calm almost at once. The rhythm of the prayers felt like a second home to her.

Bianca took out a small ostrich leather pouch. She opened her palm and let the fine grey powder land on it.

"American Embassy," she told the fireplace while the powder in her hands changed the fire green.

She stuck her head right in.

"Yes, Bianca Miles, you just missed your aunt," a man with long hair informed

"Tell her that angels are watching over me. Thank you,"

"What was that all about?" demanded Luke

"My aunt will know that were in trouble," said Bianca

"How do you know that the message will even be passed on?" asked Sahara

"No one can mess with that message. I only ever use it when I'm in deep danger," she explained

The groaning of the door caused our senses to sharpen. Father walked in.

"You can't just walk into my life," I said

"You gave me no choice," he said

Those red eyes stared at me. Suddenly a blinding headache split through my skull. Irma grabbed my hand and started mumbling something. The pain started to dull.

'That's illegal. Legilimency is illegal without a person's consent but I don't think you care," Julian said

"Sir," panted Fenrir, "wizards from the American embassy. They're breaking the wards."

With a flash and a bang, my father disappeared. People of all ages busted through the door. Aunt Mai ran over and checked each of us. A member of the team found our wands and gave it back. Rick transported to St. Mungo's at the first opportunity.

The moment recording finished we went for the first time to see Rick. Their dad had flown in from South Africa to look after him. Sahara and her brothers were going back tomorrow.

Bianca had already left. She went to visit her parents in Peru. They both worked for Doctors without Borders.

Irma started fasting for Ramadan.

I am back on a train to Hogwarts. Some people still ask am I ready for fame? I think so. It did not come easy. I worked harder every day to make a name for myself. Just like any other person in the business. The most common question is what is the first thing my mom taught me how to play? The answer is chess. My mom never wanted me to be a musician she saw the price of it.

Now the rest of Mudblood and I need to concentrate on school. You can't trust music to give you a steady career. Next year we start recording again. However, Julian always makes sure school comes first. Well when he's not thinking about his boyfriend aka our personal trainer from Samoa.

The train stopped at Hogsmead. I slid an Alice band on. David landed on my shoulders. It's good to know that you have a friend who won't run away.

The hardest part was telling Professor Dumbledore about my father. No, wonder why he is a great man. He really just listened to everything I said.

One thing is for sure I am not my father and I will never be.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

"Let's welcome three time Grammy artiste Isabell Thomas," said the presenter

An Indian girl walked on stage. Her eyes darted around the audience as she smiled. Typical talk show sofas greeted her as she made herself comfortable on one of them. The questions started immediately.

"You and the rest of Mudblood have broken up to pursue individual careers. Why?" Jane the host asked

"We felt that after eight years of music together our time was up. We're moving on which isn't necessarily a bad thing. We broke up as friends. Oh, and a big thank you to all our fans who stayed with us all the way," she said all with a smile

"You have acknowledged that Lord Voldermort is your father. How do you feel about his disappearance?"

"First of all my condolences to the family of the Potters, their friends and most of all to their son Harry. I went to school with both James and Lily and they didn't deserve it," I started, "about my dad truthfully I don't care. He has never much of a role model to look up to anyway."

With that said, the subject closed.

"Any advice to people who want to get in the music industry?" Jane inquired

"If you have talent be prepared to work hard. Start now but don't forsake your schoolwork. You don't know if you're going to make it or how long it will last," I answered

"Your last album together as Mudblood will be released this summer. What can we expect?"

"Well we asked our fans to send us their favourite songs from our previous albums. The top eight songs are on there with four very personal songs we thought was the right time to share,"

"Alright time for our quickfire questions," Jane started, "favourite food"

"Pizza,"

"Favourite artiste?"

"Celtic Women"

"In a relationship"

"None"

"Favourite song"

"What makes you beautiful by One Direction"

"Least favourite thing,"

"Tuning my instruments,"

"Do you have a crush,"

At that I froze. Sure I knew the question was coming but Reg died ages ago. I'm still pining for him.

"Yes, but he died," I said with gritted teeth

"I'm sorry," said Jane she didn't feel sorry at all

"Recording or live concerts?" the questions started again

"Live,"

"Are you still a virgin," Jane smiled thinking she got me

"No, lost it to my crush's brother,"

"That's all we have time for," she started as stage hands got the stage ready for a performance, "Singing her latest single 'Where you there' give it up for Isabell Thomas!"

_Why do come? Knocking at my door_

_Do you beg for my forgiveness now?_

_But where were you when troubles came?_

_Don't sit there dumbstruck I know your game_

_Where you there? Where you there?_

_When the nightmares came_

_Could I jump on your bed to feel safe again_

_Would you sing me goodnight_

_To sooth my mind_

_So you have an answer to these questions_

_Not pitiful excuses or sweet, sweet lies_

_Where you there? Where you there?_

_To sing me goodnight_

_To calm in the darkest night_

_The torture of loneliness I've seen it's face_

_'cause of you I don't know_

_I don't know how it feels to love at all_

_My heart years later still in pieces_

_Where you there? Where you there?_

_To hear my vigil_

_The one I said before bedtime_

_Did you teach me kneel and talk to deity's above_

_This pain and torture is nothing you've known_

_You were never there to take my hand_

_To guide me down the windy road_

_No use these questions know_

_No voids in my heart could be filled_

_Loving is not easy_

_Hurting even harder_

_Where you there? Where you there?_

_A question only you could answer_

_And answer it you will_

Isabell closed front door of her apartment. It looked spotless. Maria must have cleaned it. Her eyes rested on the pictures that decorated her apartment. Photos taken during her time at Hogwarts. A very drunk Reg laughed back in the first one. The next with the Marauders. Remus helped a lot when Rick went through his first couple of full moon. One showed the last Mudblood record before Irma tied the marriage knot one of the main reasons for the break up. The last one was Bell with Barty and Severus at Reg's funeral.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying. The path of destruction her father left was too great. Now Sirius was on the line. Even in what she hoped was her father's death he still hurt people.

A/N: I've started typing a new Harry Potter fic by the name of Love, the magician. It's a OC/Voldermort one. If your interested please check it out I'll post it soon. Hopefully;)

She played with her mother's ring. Maybe she should accept Dumbledor's job offer just in case.


End file.
